Kalle Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , Karppinen Manor, Väinämöinen n Seutu, Vaasa, Ostrobothnia, Finland |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |marital status = Married (only marriage, until death; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = Inventor |Signature = |Died = (while not technically dead, a spell of his he was trying to create backfired on him tenfold, leaving him in a state similar to the bodylock curse, and immortal; though attempts have been made, no one can reverse it, ) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |hair = * Brown (originally) * Grey (as of now) |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (late wife) † * Armas Karppinen (son) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (daughter-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (son, estranged) * George Weasley (son-in-law, estranged) * Fergus Weasley (grandson, estranged) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (granddaughter, estranged) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (grandson, estranged) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (granddaughter, estranged) * Silja Karppinen (daughter, estranged) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (daughter) * Rigel Hawthorn (son-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Leonis Hawthorn (grandson) * Antares Hawthorn (grandson) * Kalle Hawthorn (grandson) * Harri Karppinen (son, estranged) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (daughter-in-law, estranged) * Ilsa Karppinen (granddaughter) * Virva Karppinen (granddaughter) * Taavetti Karppinen (grandson) * Aina Karppinen (née Järvi) (mother) † * Nyyrikki Karppinen (father) * Fanni Järvi (née Seppänen) (maternal grandmother) † * Arto Järvi I (maternal grandfather) † * Arto Järvi II (maternal uncle) † * Arnbjörg Järvi (née Árnisdóttir) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Kauko Järvi (maternal cousin) † * Elisabet Järvi (née Tjäder) (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Andrés Järvi (maternal cousin) * Vigdís Järvi (née Stefánsdóttir) (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Tryggvi Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Arto Järvi III (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Katri Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed) * Matias Järvi (maternal uncle) * Heinrike Järvi (née Behn) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Beyersdorf Järvi (maternal cousin, estranged) * Dörthe Järvi (née Fuchs) (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) † * Falkenrath Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Dietlinde Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Brinkerhoff Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed, estranged) * Augustin Järvi (maternal cousin, once removed, estranged) † * Josefiina Järvi (maternal cousin) * Snorri Stefánsson (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Friðrik Snorrisson (maternal cousin, once removed) * Valdís Snorrisdóttir (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Annelies Järvi (maternal cousin) * Sverrir Þórsson (maternal cousin-in-law) * Joakim Sverrirsson (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Soffía Sverrirsdóttir (maternal cousin, once removed) * Vilhjálmur Sverrirsson (maternal cousin, once removed) * Matias Karppinen (paternal grandfather) † * Loviisa Karppinen (née Tjäder) (paternal grandmother) † * Ilmatar Takala (née Karppinen) (paternal aunt) * Kyösti Takala (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Luukas Takala (paternal cousin) † * Giedrė Takala (née Petrauskas) (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Adomas Takala (paternal cousin, once removed) * Heikki Takala (paternal cousin) * Väinämöinen Karppinen (paternal uncle) † * Kirsikka Karppinen (née Takala) (paternal aunt) * Aleksi Karppinen (paternal cousin) * Karppinen Family (paternal relatives) * Järvi Family (maternal relatives) * Harmaajärvi Family (paternal relatives) * The Egilsstaðir Line (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Boggart = N/A (the boggart runs from him) |jukebox = You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Thurl Ravenscroft) |Wand = 12", Aspen, Etiäinen Hair |Patronus = Unable to cast one due to his pure, unadulterated evil |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Quidditch Team ** Förvaltningsstyrelsen (formerly) * Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa |job = * Magical inventor (Creator of curses and cursed objects) * Owner of Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa (Where he sells said curses and cursed objects, among other supplies) * Institution Förvaltare (Durmstrang Institute Trustee, formerly) |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Kalle Eerik Karppinen (born ) was a born and raised in Vaasa, a city in the region of Ostrobothnia to strictly pure-blood supremacist parents. It was for this reason that he and his eventual wife, Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen), were matched together, as they were from the two most prominent families. Kalle was a clear figure of his family's famed'' 'innovative flair''' in the form of creating and selling advanced and complicated spells. Unfortunately, most of these spells were torture spells, designed to inflict the most harm upon their victim as was possible, which he'd go on to test on his second eldest child, Lasse. Kalle is a member of the Karppinen family, the Järvi family, the Seppänen family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Harmaajärvi family. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Adult Life Opening His Shop Procuring Dark Objects First Wizarding War Marriage to Anna-Liisa Start of Dabbling With Curse Invention Birth of Armas Birth of Lasse Start of Dabbling with Curses Birth of Silja Intervening Years Taking on Death Eaters Cursed Heirlooms Birth of Valpuri Befirending Pekkanen Birth of Harri Inventing Advanced Torture Curses Murdering Anna-Liisa Testing on Lasse Second Wizarding War Lasse's Escape Providing Curses and Funds to Death Eaters Post-War Continuing to Invent Curses Own Curse Rebounded at Him Etymology Trivia Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Spell Inventors Category:Kalle Karppinen's Curses Category:Karppinen Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Dark Wizards Category:Worse than Deceased Category:Grace01121922 Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Cruciatus Curse Users Category:Curse Inventors Category:Imperius Curse Users Category:Supporter of Death Eaters Category:Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Förvaltningsstyrelsen Category:Durmstrang Institution Förvaltare Category:Kalle's Curse Users Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Breathless Curse Users Category:Drowning Curse Users Category:Blasting Curse Users Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Users Category:House Arrest Curse Users Category:Burning Curse Users Category:Freezing Curse Users Category:Tearing Curse Users Category:Seppänen Family Category:Järvi Family Category:Harmaajärvi Family Category:Egilsstaðir Line Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists Category:Former Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists